


No Tissue in This Room √

by a_pathetic0524



Series: 50 Shades of ToruKa [1]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: 50 Shades of ToruKa, Amateur Work, Anal Sex, Erotica, Gay Sex, Headcanon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romance, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pathetic0524/pseuds/a_pathetic0524
Summary: [R+18 ONE SHOT | TORUKA]A thousand questions jumped in his head when he saw a big grin on Toru's face. "What?" Taka raised his brow, somehow he had a bad feeling about this."There's no tissue in this room."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NC-17 one-shot in English and usually in roleplaying I write softer than this.... Also the only one I published. 
> 
> And it's my second or third English one-shot I ever wrote in my life.
> 
> As an excuse, I am an Indonesian, so this probably not written beautifully because the lack of English's skill I had, either in grammar or vocabularies.
> 
> I owned nothing but the story. I hope you will enjoyed it :")
> 
> I dedicated this for my do-s wife.

"Toru, wait!"

Taka's steps was staggered when he tried to follow his boyfriend walked in hasty while pulled him away by his wrist. He was just finished talking with his friends who came visiting them to watch ONE OK ROCK's today's performance, when Toru, out of nowhere, appeared in front of him with annoyed look. Did he did something wrong? Or what? Even when he talked to three women that were his acquaintances, he thought, he didn't get too close with them or something. No skin touch too, his assistant said he even looked too stiff when he took picture with them, so why?

"Uh!" Taka grimaced when his lover pushed him into a room. An unused dressing room on the corner of Saitama Super Arena's backstage where they performed today. Actually, two hours ago, they had finished their second day on this venue with the greatest Fall Out Boy opened for them. And he was walking here and there to greet some of their friends until Toru taken him away. He still didn't understand what happened. Did Toru had a problem or what? Something important to talk about that his boyfriend snatched him away from the crowd like that? Hmm.. Taka shook his head―too many possibilities.

"Toru-san, what it is?" He raised his brow seeing his boyfriend checking right and left before walking backward and lock the door. Taka moved toward the dressing table and leaned his back againts it. "Are there something important?" He asked his boyfriend again, but, there was no answer. What Toru did right now was stood before him, "It's hurt!", then strongly squeezed his shoulders.

"Down on me," the deep baritone sounded hoarse and those brows nearly met in a frown.

"..."

Taka blinked in confusion. He noticed his boyfriend was short of breath. One second, two seconds, and three, Taka tilted his head.

Innocently he reacted, "What?"

"Huh?! Why you clicked your tongue, Toru-san?" Taka frowned after he heard his boyfriend, who was also leader and guitarist of a band named ONE OK ROCK he was in, clicked his tongue. Though, Toru was frowned even deeper than him with his 24/7 out of expression's face looked unamused with his nostrils flared. Scary.

What did he do wrong, God?

Toru grabbed his t-shirt's collar and pulled him closer, made him tiptoed. Forcefully Toru scooped his lips with the guitarist's full lips. Taka wrapped his fingers around his boyfriend's right wrist, trying to keep his balance when Toru hugged his slender hips with the guy's sturdy left arm. Taka parted his lips when Toru slipped his tongue, their tongue met and danced like two ballerinas on a stage, showing their skills. Pink adorned each corner of his cheeks. Slowly he loose his ability to breath as their kiss intensed, though not before he ended out of breath, distance came between their lips.

"Suck me, be responsible, Takahiro."

 

* * *

 

Reenacted the lewd stage act that captivated the audiences of today's gig, Taka knelt down in front of Toru who rested his hips on the dressing table behind the guy. His mouth was full of the thick girth his boyfriend had, it wasn't his yellow microphone that was in his fingers' grasps, but the base of Toru's arousal. He moved his head forward and backward, wetting the skin that tasted nothing clichés but skin. It was smooth and musky, and Taka could smell a faint hint of soap. That made him remember they showered before; cleaning themselves after the show.

His tongue traced the side of the long shaft, following the protruding veins adorned Toru's length. It looked as attractive as Toru's arms. Sometimes he wondered, how many women would kill to get a chance to suck this horny dick? Yet being a guy, he was the one who had his mouth filled by Toru's cock. Don't judge him, it wasn't like he loves to suck other dicks than Toru's.

"Did you hold it since 20/20, Toru-san?" Taka drew an asymmetrical smile on his face. From the base of Toru's arousal he massaged the shaft with his thumb pressed firmly. He glanced at his boyfriend who opened his mouth, gasping for air, making it hard to answer his question. Toru's face was flushed and sweat traveled his cheek. Taka bit his under lip. Really, recently Toru was so honest in showing his crave. Was that because a lot of communications they had after one of a show's invited expat told them to have a lot of communications? Because of that he knew why Toru looked like a zombie before.

Sex deprived.

Toru was sex deprived. His fault.

Taka pecked the tip of his boyfriend's length. He circled it with his tongue followed by a suck to force the seeds out. Naughtily he bit the mushroom shaped crown, making Toru jolted and letting out a deep groan. "Don't do it." Toru pleaded, provoked his chuckles. "You are so cute, Toru- _chan_." As cute as Toru's wet cock was, swelled and its tip had turned red with drips of clear pre-cum escaped from the slit. "What's with that frown, Toru- _chan_?" He knew Toru didn't like being called like that because the guy felt it not suits him. But, it was amusing for him, Toru dislikeness was.

He gave Toru's cock one good stroke again and back devoured it with his mouth. His jaw had turned tired and his lips numb. Though sucking Toru's excitement had succesfully ignited the flame inside him with the way it twitched in his mouth when he shoved it deeper until he nearly choked.

Taka slowly slipped his fingers into the strands of the dark pubic hair, up to under the black long arms t-shirt Toru wore; tracing the hair under Toru's navel his fingers then encircled. Taka sucked even harder, in between he sipped the tip, tasted the tasteless sticky white beads oozed from it. "Fuck.. Taka..." Toru groaned. The guitarist's quivered when he massaged his sacks, those fingers gripped the corner of the dressing table tightly, to keep his balance.

Shit.  
  
Taka cursed. Yeah, his mouth and fingers was busy with each of their tasks in satisfying Toru, however it was pain he had on his crotch. His erection throbbed the skinny jeans he wore. The tautness and how his skin grazed the jeans' fabric left him uncomfortable. And Toru's expressions wasn't any help too. Taka could feel the wet that seeped from his own tip and his hole starved for the band leader's girth stuffed his mouth.

He pulled the length out from his mouth. The thin thread of saliva bridged his lips and Toru's tip. Their eyes met, Toru was obviously panted, "What?", the sleepy-like eyes questioned him―his decision to stop sucking.

Taka smirked, his eyes gleamed meaningfully, "Fuck me."

Toru yanked his arm and pushed him to stoop on the dressing table. The reflection of them on the mirror sparked the hotness surrounded his body even more. Taka turned his face away, somehow looking at your own expression in the mirror while doing this was never a good thing to do.

Taka whimpered when he felt Toru's hot palm wrapped his erection, his pants already down to his ankle. "What is this?" The soft baritone whispered on his ears. Taka didn't know which one troubled him more, his erection inside Toru's grasp, seeing his own reflection on the mirror or Toru's hard arousal that touched his butt. "You already this hard and wet?" He moaned when Toru's thumb pressed the tip of his excitement. From the mirror, Taka could see how naughty and luscious his boyfriend's smile was.

Impatiently Toru showered him with kisses to his earlobe, nape and shoulder, galvanized the blaze on his under belly and crotch. "..Toru.." His boyfriend pressed his lips to the crook of his neck. The lips that touching his skin were wet and soft. Diligently it sucked and nibbled his skin that Taka sure enough a vague red mark had appeared on his skin and he will had himself stuck with questioning glance their friends and staffs gave.

"Stop stroking it.. just fuck me already.."

He buried his face on his arms, still refusing to see his own reflection on the mirror. The cold air breezed from the air conditioner on that room made a contrast on his skin―half of him was cold and the other was hot. His thin girth wrapped by Toru's fingers felt like melted on the hotness of his band leader's palm.

His breath was hot, heavy and short. His face flushed and Taka could feel how his eyes began to moist. "..Toru.. your fingers.." His inside twitching in an ache. Toru gnawed his earlobe and chuckled, "Being so impatient eh, Takahiro?" The curl of Toru's fiery permed hair tickled his neck when his boyfriend whispered on his ear.

There was a pause after that, when Toru tried to reach his pocket for lube―and condoms the guy then threw on the table. Taka bit his under lip, his chest thumped hard when he saw Toru lubing his fingers from the mirror. Their eyes met on the reflection, the smile Toru had on his face made his heart jumped, and automatically run his sight away.

"Shit," Taka murmured. He need to acknowledge how handsome and sexy Toru was.

He shivered when he felt lubes dripped on his skin. It felt cold on his blazing skin. Slowly his muscles tensed and his senses became more aware, he waited in anticipation when Toru spreaded his butt cheeks. Taka bit the arm of his t-shirt that hiding his slender arms, holding his moan as Toru's slick fingers circled his entrance.

"Here we go, Taka."

Unconsciously Taka held his breath for seconds. The hotness that before built up only between his thighs and under belly now spreaded all over his body with the first finger Toru pushed in. "It's been two days, right?" Toru's deep baritone vibrated his tympanic membrane, and his tongue played with his earring before the guy bit on it, pulling his lobe. The feeling was overflowed the moment Toru pushed another finger and moved inside him.

It's been two days since they did it. Not long but it felt long. They always against doing it before the live for his sakes.

Sometimes, he thought, why he was okay doing it as the receiver but, sometimes he didn't think at all. Never once he felt like this, longing for a guy to touch him, until he date his own band's leader. Being too loud about women was what people knew about him, until his interest towards a guy named Yamashita Toru grew on him. Like God answered his feeling, that day Toru came to him and asked him to be his boyfriend. Four years has passed since that day, many things happened, jealousy taken him over back in their North American Tour, and that was the time, he realised, how much Toru means for him and him for Toru.

He fallen deeply for Toru that it was hurt to sing Wherever You Are. Someone he loves was close to him, but he could never tell about it. The stage-act they did was nothing more than a bandage that hardly closed his wound.

"..Fuck.."

Taka panted.

The slow movement of Toru's fingers awoken his desire, made his filthy need even more demanding. His body had been more relaxed and the tense slightly gone.

"Can we forget about condoms?" Toru mumbled on his ear after he kissed it. Taka let out a small sigh and drew smile on his face. He remembered his boyfriend was always like this, but he never bothered with it. Because it was one of lots of things he loves about the guitarist.

"It will be a mess to clean."

Taka closed his eyes tightly. The tip of Toru's arousal reached for his entrance made him shuddered. "Relax...," Toru murmured. He drowned in a sea of flame with every inches of Toru filling his loneliness. The pain couldn't be avoided so did the pleasure that made his head dizzy like he just finished chugged a full bottle of beer and consumed LSD. But yeah, he was drugged―drugged by the sinful desire of his addiction towards Yamashita Toru.

"You are hot, Takahiro." Toru trailed his jaw, made him turned his face towards the guy. Their lips gently met, sparked more flame inside him. "Look at you," Taka glanced at the mirror Toru pointed, seeing his own reflection he refused to see before. His cheeks reddened and sweat traveled his soft jaw line to his chin. "Beautiful," Toru continued with a kiss to his shoulder. For him what even looked more beautiful was Toru despite his fiery ramen hair that he hoped won't burn him more than the thick length he had inside him.

His boyfriend's left arm hugged his hips, and his right fingers clasped his. Toru positioned himself. Taka groaned as Toru pulled out his erection, leaving an inch still inside.

"I'm moving."

Toru's thrust was fast and deep since the beginning. The sensuous delight throbbed him as he tightening around Toru. Taka bit his under lip. He could hear the sound of his own pulse collided with Toru's heavy panting. His body trembled with the strong explosion he felt within his veins. Taka hung his head down, his mouth opened; whimpering in pleasure. A heavy sensation impaled his stomach with Toru's deep thrusting.

"Fuck.. Toru.." Between his breathless panting were either curses or moans of his boyfriend's name. "Slower!" He pleaded.

"Can't.." Toru's voice was hoarse, deep and mesmerising. He gasped for air, filling his lungs, that Taka knew, like him, loosing its ability to breath. His boyfriend's assault became harder and deeper in every of their frictions inside him, at the same time, Taka was farther from his sanity. He was driven into madness. Madness that made him more desperate to reach for the euphoric state.

Deeper in their blissful sin, their movement began to rhyme. Taka moved his hips and greeted every thrust his beloved did. Their breathless moans and groans, the sound when their moist skins met, and his fast pulse turned into a beautiful melody for his ears. Too beautiful that it intoxicated him.

Toru groaned, "Shit!"

His moist eyes made his sight blurred, but he could still reflected the reflection of Toru on the mirror. Toru's expression was delirious, his jaw clenched and sweat made his sharp jaw line more obvious, and Toru's full lips looked mellow under the dim light.

Their eyes interlocked. Toru's eyes gleamed as gentle as his smile, captivating him. Taka trembled when Toru slipped under his t-shirt, caressing his back and belly then down to grasp his arousal. He let out small moan, feeling the blaze surrounded his length. "..Toru.." His boyfriend planted a kiss to the crook of his neck. Toru's strokes were as strong as his grip. Pulling him even faster to be drowned into the euphoric state.

"Let's do it together."

Toru strengthen their clasps. His inside twitching as Toru fastened his deeper thrust. "I.. I'm there.." His mind went blank. Mist surrounded his consciousness, it was like he found himself on top of the highest building, spreading his arms, ready to jump into utopia that waited for him down there. Immersed himself into the grasp of the euphoric state.

And he didn't know.

He didn't know what happened after the blink of light, after he tossed himself into the air, fell on the utopia that left him devastated and weak in satisfaction.

Taka buried his face on his left arm. He tried to breath in the air as much as he could. There was no more strenght he had, his legs shaken and if it wasn't because of Toru, he would fell into his knee. Sweat flew down from his temple made his hair a mess, his shirt was disheveled―drenched with sweat, and his skin reddened. His throat was dried with too much moan and scream for the name of his boyfriend.

If he could he wanted to take a bath again before the band left for after gig party with the special guest they had today, worst it was Fall Out Boy, but logic and lust never a friend, one will be the loser. This time it was lust that won. And walking with sticky ass and thighs was never the best idea.

"...Toru-san..." Taka held his breath, he quivered when Toru decided to pull out. More sticky liquid flew down his thighs―sticky yet hot, like his inside that now felt lonely. While his own festooned the floor and pooling on Toru's palm that still had his limp length in its grasps. "Sorry..."

"Don't mind it." Toru turned him around and pressed his back againts the dressing table. "And that was good," he continued while prizing him with a kiss by his mellow lips.

Taka chuckled.

"Your ramen hair looks like it fell down on the floor," he ruffled his boyfriend's fiery permed hair. It was wet with sweat. "This is still the best ramen on the store, Takahiro." Their forehead met, his arms reached for his boyfriend's neck and he closed his eyes when Toru rained him with lot of kisses―to his lids, nose, cheek, jaw and again their lips joined.

"Taka," Toru murmured on his lips.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Taka opened his eyes,"Yeah, love you too.", he laughed, and pink colored his cheeks.

"Also..." Toru bit his bottom lip. A thousand questions jumped in his head when he saw a big grin on Toru's face. "What?" Taka raised his brow, somehow he had a bad feeling about this.

"There's no tissue in this room."

That struck him like a hurricane. Taka glanced to the sofas and table behind his boyfriend. The guitarist didn't lie on him, he found no tissue box there or any other places on this room. He glared at Toru, for seconds, they just exchanged look. Silence fell between them. But not too long, before their shared laugh filled the room. Taka tightened his hugs on Toru's neck, he pecked the guitarist's lips that gave him another kiss. About the tissue, it wasn't a matter―

"Let's call Ryota," he suggested.

―because their bassist will always comes to the rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kill me--I mean! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> ***
> 
> Proofreader on the Alpha-ver. of this fic. : Crying_Koala2610 (check her works too!)
> 
> Executive Supervisor : My wife, Sou. Who made me changed 60% of this fic when she said she felt nothing and then I re-write most of it.
> 
> I will use this series to train my erotica's skill and as a filter from my series. 
> 
> Currently: Addicted to Your Sweetness (Last chapter will be posted after this!) and We Are (ABO Dynamic).
> 
> ***
> 
> Again! Thank you for reading and everything! Sorry about my lack of skill.


End file.
